


Goodbye Dear Friend

by Just_Passing_By



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, Love, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Passing_By/pseuds/Just_Passing_By
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was always able to fall back on Alfred. Alfred had always been the father he had lost. A father, a friend, and a mentor.  Now he was faced with a new fear, the fear of losing the man who had held his hand for so many years.<br/>Bruce was falling apart and with no end in sight, Batman was beginning to become a tad bit. . . colder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home is where the Alfred is

Batman, Nightwing, and Robin stood atop the Wayne Enterprise building looking down on the city. It had been a long night of rounding up Arkhams latestes escapees. Ivy had been in the park, that was an easy one. Harley and Joker had tried to pour laughing gas into a children's hospital, they got the kids out safe and sound and beat the clowns face in. Riddler left a trail of course making it much easier to find him. They still needed to find Penguin, Scarecrow, and two face but it was almost dawn. While Batman would have loved to be out during the day, it would ruin his persona. On top of that Alfred got upset if he didn’t get at least three hours of sleep.  
“Guess we should head home huh?” Robin asked, trying to hide his exhaustion.  
“I have work in five hours.” Nightwing sighed scratching the back of his head. He had recently moved up in the ranks so the new commissioner relied on him more than anyone else in the ranks. Luckily his partner was able to fill in any blanks while he was away. God did he love that woman.  
“Why not come over to the manor? Alfred will probably have breakfast.” Batman offered moving towards the bat plane.  
“Thanks, but maybe some other time.” He took off on his own. He had been avoiding Batman a lot these days, not that he could blame him. He would have felt the same if it was reversed.  
“More for us.” Robin cheered climbing in. 

The cave was slightly chilled like it always was first thing in the morning. He needed to get Damien fed and sent off to school, and he needed a few hours of rest himself. Clark stood by the computer smiling at him. His sapphire eyes seemed to dance with light as a smirk graced his face.  
“Alfred is mad.” His voice was matter of fact, with a hint of a song in it.  
“Why? We made it home. I think that’s a win.” Bruce kissed his cheek sliding by and placing the cowl on the large chair.  
“Ew.” Damien spat and ran up the stairs.  
“Cute kid.” Clark teased pulling Bruce to him. Bruce let out a small groan leaning into his lover with a small smile kissing him, pinning him to the chair. Clark let his hands wonder and squeeze his butt playfully. Bruce arched his back in surprise.  
“Ahem” Alfred cleared his throat from the stairs.  
“Ho-boy.” Bruce muttered a tiny bit. “Yes Alfred?”  
“Damien should not be going to school with no sleep in his system.” Alfred’s tone was stern, fatherly in a way. Bruce was used to this and tended to dance around it like a child would.  
“I know, I lost track of time out there.” He laughed. “You know how it gets Alfred. I’ll bring him home earlier tomorrow night okay?” He hugged Alfred and smiled a bit.  
Alfred’s eyes were old, tired, and cloudy. Almost like he was losing his eyesight, Bruce touched below his eyes almost like a frightened child. Though Bruce had never really been a child, no that was taken from him when he was ten. Alfred was the closest person to him and sometimes he saw the scared child that wore the cowl. Alfred just laughed a bit and pulled his hand down.  
“Don’t worry about me Master Bruce, I am right as rain and strong as a river.” His voice was confident, then again he always sounded confident to Bruce.  
“Alright but...if it gets any worse you’re going to see a doctor”  
“Did you just use the batman voice on me?” Bruce froze he had a few options as far as he could tell. He could try and lie and hope Alfred would do that parent thing where he said ‘that's what I thought you said’ and they could move on with their day. He could run. Or he could own up to it like a man.  
“Uh, No?”  
“That is what I thought.” Alfred remarked turning his back and walking through the door.  
Clark laughed and followed them to the main dining hall, Clark was always happy here. It was nice to see a softer side of Bruce. He always seemed calmer at home, more in touch with himself. He smiled sweetly as he hugged Barbara who was sitting in her wheelchair at the table. It was a family. An odd family to be sure but a beautiful one. Everyone took their seats even Clark. Alfred just watched over everyone and placing a hand over his tired heart, he too took a seat.


	2. Draw a Bath

After Damien caught his bus Bruce decided a hot bath was in order. He shuffled his sore body up the stairs and down the halls. They were a lovely dark green, his mother had picked it out when was was about seven. He always hated the color but he couldn't bring himself to change it. On the walls hung portraits of various ancestors he knew nothing about and didn't care to know about. Along with a few pictures of himself and his parents posing like statues. They always seemed so fake to him.

His mother always looked so calm in the pictures. Like a woman who you might find beside a lake reading poetry. Really his mother had been a loud and energetic woman who enjoyed nothing more than having an old fashioned romp in the garden. She liked to make messes and laugh. Her voice was gone from his memory but he could remember her sweet laugh...and her screams. His father always looked so harsh in the pictures. He looked like the kind of man that would trip you and laugh. As far as Bruce could recall he had been kind to everyone he met. He was often late to his own events because he wanted to hold the door for everyone. He would stay up with Bruce every night to tell him stories. He could remember his fathers stories. He wondered if maybe he should write them down.

Bruce shook his head and entered the large master bedroom gliding for his wardrobe. Surely he had a clean pair of pajama bottoms around here somewhere. He shook his head, he should be able to find a simple pair of pants. He who had dismantled The Jokers plans, he should have been able to find pants. Bruce began to grunt now throwing clothes out of the dresser frustrated.

"Really?" Clark stated flatly from behind him, holding his grey plaid sleep trousers.

"What would I do without you." Bruce sighed relieved.

"Drive Alfred insane." Clark was dressed in a simple brown suit, Bruce really hated that. Brown was so mundane and not at all like Clark but he understood it was for the good of his identity or some bullshit like that.

"Ah, wouldn't that be front page worthy? 'Billionaire Drive Butler For the First Time' I think Alfred would just-"

"It's very clever Master Bruce, but I believe I have a better one." Alfred butted in "It goes, 'Batman Sleeps' what do you think, Master Clark?" Alfred asked in a cheeky tone a small grin spreading across his face.

"I'll print it today." He kissed Bruce's forehead and rushed out to catch his train.

"I drew you a bath already, a bubble bath." Alfred reached out a hand to the wall and felt it as he moved along. Bruce was tempted to reach out and hold the old man. Bruce was really beginning to worry about him. He hadn't been acting like himself and Bruce didn't want to accept what he was thinking. 

Alfred shuffled on into the bathroom calmly. His old worn out black suit worn with love. Bruce couldn't recall how long ago they had bought that old thing but he was sure it was before his mother and father... he was sure it was a long time ago. The bathroom was quite large and really was more room than anyone could ever really need. A large Jacuzzi bathtub that could fit himself and three women, was in the far corner. A shower was opposite to the tub. A counter that had three sinks and a long mirror stretched the wall between the two. Once or twice he thought about putting a couch in so people could relax. He had decided on a simple chair for Alfred who insisted on being near him. 

Bruce carefully undressed trying not to brush against his bruises that now decorated his ribs. Sliding into the water he let out a few groans. Man did being batman really mess him up. He would have to invest in some more armor. Or maybe it was simply his age, not that he would call himself old mind you.

"Master Bruce... I may be losing my sight but I can still see. New bruises? Will this ever stop?" Alfred's tone was tired, as if he had never slept before. Bruce was shocked Alfred had long ago dropped the topic of him giving up the cowl. Why was he bringing it up again?

"Alfred we have been through this." He warned. 

"Oh yes I know. For Gothem you must remain the bat. What about us, Master Bruce?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Barbra, Damien, Dick, Tim, Jamie, Clark, what about us? All of us who care about you?" Pleading, Alfred rubbed his temples casting him a begging glance. 

"Alfred, I am doing this for all of you, too." Bruce was trying to keep calm, he hated having to repeat himself. This argument should have been laid to rest. "And furthermore-"

"I don't want my last days to be filled with worry for you master Bruce." He snapped through a small sob. "I don't want on my death bed to be wondering if you're coming home." 

"A-Alfred I'm fine look I- What brought this on." 

A silence stretched through the room, neither man moved. It was eerie, like watching and waiting for the monster but not being sure where it really was. It was like his parent's funeral all over again. Bruce was holding his breath as he stared at his 'father' but his heart was slamming against his chest. 

"Master Bruce... we need to talk." He stood and left a confused, scared, and hurt Bruce Wayne in his bath, for the first time in his life Bruce was scared of Alfred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I really did mean to update sooner. ^.^' 
> 
> And yes Bruce is a little softer don't worry that will change >:)


	3. Master Bruce

Bruce took his time getting ready he really wasn’t looking forward to meeting with Alfred. Why had he been so cryptic? Alfred was normally straight to the point about things. Why was he holding back this time? Bruce had a feeling he knew what his old friend was going to say but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to figure out other things that Alfred may want to talk about. Bruce looked at himself in the mirror and just sat on the counter taking deep breaths slowly. Cringing as the bruises on his chest surged with pain or maybe it was the broken rib. He slid into his pajama bottoms and stared at himself some more. 

“Master Bruce, I know you have finished your shower. Please do not dilly dally.” Alfred called from the master bed room. Bruce cringed and smiled weakly. That old coot could always tell he knew him far too well for any kind of comfort. It sucked not being able to get away with anything.

“Alright Alfred, I’ll be right out.” He laughed trying to put on a charming smile.

“Don’t use that fake billionaire playboy voice.” Alfred snapped.

“I can’t use the Batman voice and I can’t use the billionaire voice, which voice can I use.” He teased acting like he was actually offended.

“Your voice would be wonderful.”

“Which one is that?”

“I don’t know.” Alfred’s voice was remorseful. He really couldn’t tell you which voice was his young master’s. After all he had built bother personas when he was ten years old.

Bruce froze and stared into his own eyes. Which voice was his? He shook his head this was no time for an identity crises.  He slid out the door and saw Alfred sitting on the bed. His hands were folded in his lap. He was slightly slouched as if too tired to sit up straight with his head facing towards the large window that overlooked the grounds. It was like he was frozen in time, like he wasn’t real.

“Alfred?” Bruce asked in a voice that was neither the play boy nor the bat. It makes Alfred smile a bit and he turned to look at him.  

“You have grown up so much. You are a father, a husband, a mentor, a friend, and so much more. Master Bruce I fell that I should thank you for the privilege to see it all.” He smiled patting the bed beside him. Bruce sat down with a soft and tender smile laughing gently leaning against the old man.

“Well of course, you’re family. “  Alfred coughed, wheezing into his handkerchief shaking his head. Bruce furrowed his brow. “Heh, sounds like you might need sleep more than I do.”

“Master Bruce I have lived a long and amazing life.” Bruce tensed up and laughed.

“Of course you have. You had me after all.” Bruce smiled and stood suddenly. “How about I get dressed and we go for a walk on the court yard?”

“Who would stop you from walking in your pajama bottoms? It’s only you and I. Well Jamie and Tim have decided to stay home today. Not feeling well, though I doubt they would care much.” Alfred smiled looking at his young master as he jogged to grab a shirt.

“You know how Jamie feels about the scars.” He laughed and brushed it off waving his hand. “It’s nothing…”

“A minor cold in both children’s case.” Alfred said quickly with a smile. “You know, a few years ago  never would have imagined you fretting over your children's well being.” Alfred shook his head and clasped his hands tightly. “Honestly I was afraid you might be all alone here in this manor when-“

“Do you think Damien was in enough layers when he left?” Bruce would do anything to avoid this conversation. He knew what was coming but he really didn’t want to hear it.

He looked out the window at the fall scenery. The trees were orange red and yellow and the yard was covered in them. He should probably get someone to clean that up maybe the kids would like to jump in piles of leaves. He used to love that as a kid. Somehow the grass had survived the cold front and was still a lush green that would have made others envious. That is if anyone could have seen his lawn. Recently he had made sure to get a better and higher gate.

“Master Bruce, stop stalling.” Alfred Snapped standing up. “We both know what has to be said.”  He made his voice tender towards the end. Bruce had lost so much in his life, he was really all that he had.

“I know Alfred.” He whispered and braced himself.

“I’ll be blind by the end of the month the doctor says.” Alfred looked away as if he were ashamed. Bruce was at his side kneeling touching the side of his face looking at his eyes. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to do my duties as your butler.”

“That’s not important.” Bruce assures him in a deep voice smiling softly. He was trying to hide his fears. Alfred had always been his protector. He had chased away the nightmares as a child, he always patched him up. He was his friend.

“Master Bruce, You must know that after I lose my sight it is estimated that I won’t…” But even Alfred couldn’t finish that sentence because of the weight it carried.

Alfred was overwhelmed with anxiety and fear. What if Bruce didn’t stay on this path? What if he began to distance himself from Jamie and Damien? Would they lose their father because of this? Would he remember to eat? To cook food? It was silly to worry about these things but at the same time he was sure Bruce would forget. He could easily get wrapped up in his Batman shenanigans and forget to feed the kids. Would he remember to make doctor appointments for Jamie? His head was spinning as he looked through his hazy eyes as Bruce.

“It’s okay don’t worry. We’ll make the most of it now.” Bruce let his voice dip into seriousness. He wasn’t sure how to feel but at that moment he was numb.

“Bruce can I ask you for one thing?”

“Anything.”  Bruce said quickly almost breathless.  

“I want to take one family photo before I can’t see any more. All of us.” He wanted to see all of them together one last time. He would be buried with that picture that was the one he wanted on his tombstone.

“Tomorrow night we will have dinner and take one in front of the mantel.”

“Wonderful.” Alfred sighed sweetly as he lay back on Bruce’s bed. Taking a few deep breaths.

“Come on, I think we both need a few hours of sleep.” Bruce helped Alfred lay in the bed as he went to the other side yawning. “Night Alfred.” He muttered dozing off.

“Good night young master.’ He muttered looking out the window. He was sure they would all be okay he had made sure Bruce could take care of himself. Clark would make sure everything was okay. He began to drift off to sleep happy with Bruce’s promise although he wasn’t sure how he would get dick to agree to come over. He had to though, he just had to.

The two grown men curled into a much needed sleep. The manor fell silent like it was when Bruce was a child. No one was awake to hear it but you could hear Mr. Reaper closing in fast on poor old Alfred. No one would ever know when he would strike until it was too late. Safe for now but not forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alfred


End file.
